Perfect Soldier: Mind Control
by Warrior of Forest
Summary: With new English skills, Heero finally is moving on into his new post-war life. But when the past comes back to haunt, old enemies hide in allies skins and nothing is what or who it seems....
1. The Pipe Bastard

Hello all my faithful readers! Sorry for the long wait but here it is at last, the second story in the Perfect Soldier series! Hope you all like, read, review and make merry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Now stop staring and start reading!  
  
Perfect Soldier: Mind Control Story 2 of Perfect Soldier Series  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now.R later  
  
Warnings: 2x1, 3x4x3, AU on Heero's past, shounen-ai, slight OOC, Angst, very angst, Violence, dark, torture, shounen-ai, romance, humour(slight)  
  
Spoilers: Perfect Soldier: Language Barrier Notes: This is the PS series' second story. Now, we are really getting into the good stuff! Hold on tight, grab tissues and a strong constitution cause Here. We. Go!  
  
"blah" Spoken  
  
(la la la) thought  
  
~~~ Interjection/change of scene  
  
****** flashback  
  
PERFECT SOLDIER: MIND CONTROL  
  
Chapter 1: The Pipe Bastard  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"What is it now Duo?" Heero asked with long suffered patience from his position on the couch  
  
Duo had slammed the phone into the receiver pad with great fury in his cobalt eyes. If looks could kill, the phone would be walking to the pearly dial toned gates right about now.  
  
"Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!!" Duo ranted, clenching his fists in rage at his side as he continued to glare at the helpless phone.  
  
"Duo! What. Is. It!" Heero asked once more, impatience coloring his smooth alto voice.  
  
"It's that damn plumber!"  
  
"What about him?" Quatre asked calmly as he entered the living room, the soft light of the lamps in the European themed room shadowing his features.  
  
"He called to say he's coming in an hour! Damnit!"  
  
"So?" Heero asked, obviously not understanding the apocalyptic moment.  
  
"We're going into Vegas, remember Heero!?"  
  
(Damn, I forgot!) Heero berated himself, (Well, looks like I might get out of it after all.)  
  
"Oh.." Quatre said softly, sympathy on his face. He knew how much Duo was looking forward to this trip, they had planned it for weeks as a special outing to the desert oasis nestled between the cacti, a haven for drunken men and raucous gamblers.  
  
"Now we can't go!" Duo lamented angrily, "And all because that damn plumber couldn't find it in his piped heart to come earlier! Arg! If we didn't really need the pipes fixed I'd call back and tell him to go stuff himself!"  
  
"You know we can't do that Duo." Heero interjected.  
  
"I know.."  
  
~~~  
  
Three days ago, the boys had discovered an elaborate leak within the basement of the hundred and fifty year old white stucco home reminiscent of the golden ages of the Arabic world that Quatre had purchased for their home. The pipes had cracked due to years of disuse and the renewed water pressure had cracked them beyond repair. And, as skilled as the boys were, none of them knew how to fix the archaeic plumbing system used in the desert home. Thus, a plumber had to be called. Unfourtunatly, the only plumber within a hundred mile radius that could deal with the old pipes did work on his own terms, own time and own price, or, he didn't do it at all. Of course, Duo had responded to the plumbers omnipotent attitude with his prompt dubbing of him as the "Pipe Bastard", and the name remained.  
  
~~~  
  
Duo was standing in a cloud of gloom, mourning the death of his evening while Quatre could only attempt to console him.  
  
"Duo, we can go another time!" Quatre said calmly.  
  
"But! This was when we were supposed to go and I-"  
  
"I'll stay here." Heero cut in, effectively stopping the tirade.  
  
"What?" Duo gaped.  
  
"I'll stay here and wait for the plumber."  
  
"But, Hee-chan! You'll miss all the fun!"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Duo! It's fine! I don't mind! Just go already before I kick you out!"  
  
Duo's mouth snapped shut at the forcefulness in Heero's voice. If this was so important to Heero, be not it he to say no to him.  
  
"Alright Heero. I'll go." Defeat coloring his voice.  
  
"Good." Heero said and returned to the book he had been reading before Duo had so kindly interrupted him.  
  
Quatre could only shake his head at the dynamics between the two. Even WuFei and Trowa had noticed the love Duo held for the stoic soldier and they too had seen the way Heero relaxed around the braided boy. They both loved each other and the others knew it too, now if only they would figure it out as well.  
  
*********  
  
TBC... 


	2. The Pipe Bastard Arrives!

Chapter 2: The Pipe Bastard Arrives! A Brilliant Plan!  
  
Duo and the other boys had changed into their going out clothes for the trip to Vegas after Heero's demand that they go and have fun. Quatre came out in traditional Arabian pants, a pink t shirt and purple vest. Trowa had on his usual jeans but had exchanged his green turtleneck for a black one. Wufei was decked out in loose fitting black pants and a Chinese style purple silk shirt that complimented his bronzed skin. Duo, the most outlandish by far, had dressed himself in tight black leather pants cris- crossed with stripes of darker black. His shirt was bright red, puffed out at his upper arms and slender down mid forearm and spilt into trails of silk at the bottom. Covering that was a fringed black leather vest with the kanji for Death emblazoned on the back. A black leather choker around his neck completed the outfit.  
  
Climbing into Duo's black sports car, which appropriately had the license plate SHINIGAMI, the boys chattered happily about their trip. Well, Duo and Quatre talked happily, Trowa put into a few words and WuFei seethed until he decided Duo had been talking enough and shoved his braid into his mouth to shut him up to which Duo responded very sweetly: Shove it you uptight asshole! And WuFei replied equally pleasantly: Shut up! Your idiocy poisons my mind!  
  
The fight continued all the way to Vegas on progressively more pleasant terms.  
  
****  
  
It had been two hours already and Heero was starting to get pissed off. The man had said he was coming an hour ago. When Heero expected someone at a certain time, they were there or they faced his wrath. And Heero's wrath is not a pretty wrath. Heero's wrath is the kind of wrath that makes grown men run home to their mothers and security blankets. Heero was not a guy to mess with and he used all the skills from Death Glare 101 to tell you so.  
  
A knock on the door startled Heero out of his homicidal urges. Flinging the door open with *far* more force then necessary, Heero glared....up.....up at the obscenely tall man who towered over Heero's small frame.  
  
"What took so long!?" Heero growled out, trying to stop the "stanglenowstranglenow" mantra running behind his hardened eyes.  
  
"Relax man!" The large in both height and width plumber said, a slightly insane smile on his face "Them pipes ain't going anywhere after all my man!"  
  
Heero's eyes twitched. The desire to kill, strangle, maim and castrate had become nearly unbearable.  
  
"But my time is!"  
  
"Chill man! You gotta kick back and relax! Loosen up mate!" The plumber drawled with that idiotic smile. Heero wanted to see the look on his face when stupid smile met cold, steel gun barrel.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That."  
  
"Man, you're trippin."  
  
Briefly closing his eyes to ward off the homicidal urge, Heero decided to take control of the situation. "Hn. This way."  
  
"What?" The pipe bastard said dumbfounded. "What's that way?"  
  
"The pipes you fool." Heero growled out. This man tried his patience more than ten Duo's!  
  
"Ya mean you didn't ask me here for my company!? I'm wounded man!"  
  
Heero glared at the impossible man before spinning on his heel and stalking through the house toward the basement, large man lumbering behind. 'Found you at last.' The plumber thought to himself.  
  
"Here." Heero forced out in an attempt at civility.  
  
"Huh?" The pipe bastard spit out, startled from his thoughts.  
  
"The basement."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Growling softly to himself, Heero flung open the door and stalked down it, completely silently, naturally and the pipe bastard thudded down with the noise of an elephant, also, naturally.  
  
Heero reached the bottom pointed to the pipes and settled himself in to lean against the corner.  
  
"Plumber, those." Heero said sharply after the plumber had simply been staring at him for the past few seconds.  
  
"You're gonna stand there like some statue and watch me?" The plumber asked incredulously. 'Taught you well huh.' He thought happily to himself, idiots look in place.  
  
"Yeah. I can't be sure you know the difference between the floor and a pipe." Heero dead panned.  
  
"Hey! I'm the best in the business!" The plumber said, chest puffed out in pride. "You're the only one in the business." Heero pointed out harshly.  
  
"Oh, right..." The plumber looked hurt at his honor being shot down. "Name's Dwane by the way." He added pushing dark brown hair out of watery brown eyes, sticking his hand out to Heero.  
  
Heero didn't take it.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Eh heh....I'll just fix your pipes now....."  
  
"Do that." Heero said flatly and leaned back against the wall, arms crossed in an effort not to reach for his gun and shoot the man in pure frustration.  
  
"Hey man?" Dwane asked sheepishly. "What did you say the problem was?"  
  
"Figure it out."  
  
"But-"  
  
Heero's hand twitched. This was going to be a long night.  
  
*******  
  
"Aw man, that's the last time I have that much too drink..." Duo moaned in agony as he was supported by Trowa, "My head fells like Deathscythe ran over it and Wing used it for target practice!"  
  
"You said that the last time we took you to a bar, Maxwell." Wufei cut in dryly.  
  
"Yeah, but last time I didn't walk into the women's bathroom, puke on their floor and then get chased out by winged harpies bent on my destruction!"  
  
"Maa maa Duo. You'll feel better soon. The scratches are hardly visible anymore." Quatre said holding up his hands in a placating manner, "besides, we had fun before you decided to have a sex change."  
  
Trowa stifled a laugh and Wufei turned red at the implication.  
  
"Hey!" Duo said indignantly, "I, wait, maa maa? Where'd that come from?"  
  
"I guess I've been around Heero too long. I'm picking up his language." Quatre replied sheepishly, "I've heard him say it and I didn't even think about using it."  
  
"Hey.....!" Duo said, straightening from Trowa's grip, "that's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Quatre asked hesitantly, when Duo got that look in his eye, you didn't want to know what.  
  
"Learn Japanese! That'll make him open up!"  
  
The others stared at him like he had just told them that they had all be tripping on acid and were really pacifists not warriors.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked, making sure he'd heard correctly.  
  
Apparently recovered from his bout with alcohol, pilots had high tolerance after all, Duo continued on about his brilliant plan. "We'll learn Japanese so we can communicate with him in his own language. He learned ours after all, and besides he'd probably be more comfortable speaking his native tongue!"  
  
"Duo," Quatre said calmly, not wanting to burst his happy bubble, "It'd take years to learn Japanese, let alone how to read and write it!"  
  
"It is plausible that we could learn the language, however, we don't have the resources to do so." Trowa said reasonably.  
  
"Besides that, who do you plan to slaughter the language with?" Wufei said drily.  
  
"Heero." Duo answered quite simply.  
  
"You think he'd have that much patience?" Wufei asked incredulously.  
  
"He will." Duo said assuredly.  
  
And they continued to argue this out. And Quatre and Trowa continued to watch. And continued to be amazed at their colorful vocabularies.  
  
*********  
  
"Well man, that should do it!" Dwane said, wiping his greasy and wet hands on his impressive girth.  
  
Despite his idiotic appearance, Heero found the man to be quite competent and he had seen no flaw in his work attitude. The pipes worked beautifully, better than ever before.  
  
Heero had led Dwane out to the door and the plumber was now leaning against the door jam, apparently wanting something.  
  
"Hey, man, I said I done."  
  
"Yes, I hear quite well. Thank you and goodbye." Heero said firmly, wishing to be left in peace.  
  
"Ya gotta pay me man!" Dwane said with the tone of one revealing a great mystery.  
  
"The money will be transferred from Winner Enterprises to your account by the morning."  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"A security measure to make sure you did the job."  
  
"Oh..." Dwane said, stupid expression in place. 'I knew he was perfect!' He thought excitedly to himself.  
  
"We'll contact you if further assistance is needed. Goodnight." Heero said with finality as Dwane moved to the porch.  
  
"Night, man!" Dwane crowed, "How about I work on loosening your face next!?" Dwane asked teasingly, his employer had yet to crack a smile.  
  
The door slammed in his face but the glare affects remained on his spine for hours to come.  
  
********  
  
"Aw man that was awesome!" Duo said elatedly as the boys walked through the door and into the house, bathed by the three am moon. "The lights, the gambling, the alcohol!" A dreamy expression crossed his face.  
  
"It was dishonorable." Wufei cut in, attempting to preserve face.  
  
"Aw shove it Wufei, you know you loved it! Don't think I didn't see you getting down and dirty with that slot machine!" Actually Wufei had gotten down and deadly with the machine but, close enough.  
  
"Maxwell!"  
  
"It was quite enlightening." Quatre cut in to forestall the argument, it was too late for him empathetic mind to handle it.  
  
"It was fun." Trowa admitted, "especially the tiger exhibit."  
  
"Man, that was incredible! The way he stuck his head in there!" Duo said, excited by memory. "I only wish Heero had been there...."  
  
Quatre smiled, he knew how disappointed Duo had been leaving Heero behind.  
  
"Where is Yuy anyway?" Wufei questioned.  
  
Turning the corner to the living room, they all stopped short at the sight of the small man on the couch.  
  
Heero had apparently been reading while waiting for them, but the late hour had claimed him and he had fallen prey to exhaustion. He lay partially on his side on the couch, a book held loosely in his right arm as it dangled off the couch toward the black carpet, his other arm curled up near his face. What really halted the boys was the expression of calm innocence and serenity that covered the soldiers face. The Japanese, smallest of all of them, now truly looked a fragile beauty. The moonlight played across his features, filtering in from the large bay window opposite the couch. Heero's mouth was slightly open and his face free of all tension. He never looked so innocent as he did now. The hearts of the other pilots softened at the sight and they were once more harshly reminded of their own lost innocence and the fragility of Heero as a result of his harsh training. They all wanted to save him, to bring his back from his lost state and in the process find themselves.  
  
With a tender expression on his face, Duo moved toward Heero as the other pilots watched apprehensively, willing Duo to be quiet and not wake Heero, anything near him while he slept would pulverized first, asked questions later.  
  
Duo walked quietly over to Heero and eased the book from his grasp. Hand on a blanket, he paused in indecision before placing the soft blanket back on the floor.  
  
"Duo, what-" Quatre whispered.  
  
"Shh." Duo cut him off.  
  
Gently placing his arms around Heero's back and underneath his knees, Duo lifted the Wing pilot into his arms, cradling his head against his chest. Duo knew Heero was light, but only when picking up the smaller man did he truly grasp just how light and thin he was, he could feel his ribs, goddamnit! That was too thin. Almost as if sensing his anger, Heero stirred in his arms.  
  
"Shh," Duo said soothingly to the boy in his embrace, "Its okay, sleep now."  
  
Heero relaxed as Duo walked toward the hallway leading to their rooms. The other pilots watched him go.  
  
"That just shows how much Heero has learned about trust and about Duo." Trowa said calmly in reflection.  
  
"Yea, for Heero to allow himself to be carried and not wake up is a huge step." Quatre said happily.  
  
"True, a warriors trust is true but very hard to attain." Wufei commented.  
  
Quatre sighed, both happily and laced with melancholy. "Yes, but for now, lets go to bed."  
  
*  
  
Duo walked into Heero's room and placed the delicate Asian man on the green bedsheets. Pulling the covers up to Heero's chin, he placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, Heero." He said softly and left the room shutting the door behind him. The first step in breaking down Heero's wall was complete, but there were many more to go. Perhaps a trip would be in order.....But for now, Duo was tired. Duo sank into his black sheeted bed, and drifted off to the land of dreams, and the other pilots seconded, thirded and quadrupled the motion. And the house was quiet but for the sounds of gentle breathing. And the pipes worked.  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Party Night

A/N Sorry for the delay! AP's and finals all seem to disagree with joy!  
  
Chapter 3: Party Night  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Gundam Wing nor EDEN by To Destination. They belong to talented people in Japan.

Heero stirred in his bed as the first rays of light filtered through the large window facing the desert sunrise. Quickly coming to full awareness, Heero sat up and looked around in shock.  
  
'How in the.....how did I get up here?' Heero thought dazedly, 'I remember falling asleep on the couch and then, what?'  
  
Shelving that mystery in the back of his head for now, Heero rose silently from his bed and left his room to head downstairs for breakfast. He could smell coffee already, which meant he wasn't the first one up, another odd occurrence to add this morning's "Weird Shit" list. The chill in the Nevada morning caused him to shiver as the wind seeped in through his threadbare green tank top. His bare feet made no sound as he walked down to the kitchen, emblazoned in the red light of the new dawn.  
  
All the others were already in the kitchen, sitting around the round table in the usual formation. Duo next to Heero's space, which was surrounded by Wufei who was next to Trowa and Quatre. Heero looked over the group sitting around, drinking the coffee he smelled, and obviously in the vestiges of exhaustion, emblazoned in the new day's crimson light.  
  
"Did you just get back?" Heero asked abruptly, wondering how in the bloody hells they were all down before him and at seven am no less!  
  
The others spun quickly, not having even heard him come in.  
  
"Jesus, Heero!" Duo panted, "Next time, make some sound when you walk!"  
  
"That was sound." Heero replied tersely, "you just didn't hear it. Anywhere else, that would of gotten me killed."  
  
"Aw, man!" Duo complained, "no morbidity in the morning!" 'What the Hell does that mean!?' he thought, watching Heero shift, uncomfortable under their scrutiny.  
  
"Maa maa," Quatre said, waving his hands to placate them, "Heero, come have breakfast."  
  
Heero slid into his place next to Duo, hands in his lap. 'How could I let that slip!?' Heero berated himself internally, 'what kind of monster am I? Inflicting my taint on them?'  
  
Trowa looked appraisingly at the Wing pilot, sensing his inner battle. 'Would of gotten him killed?' Trowa thought silently, 'what does he mean?'  
  
"Morbidity?" Wufei questioned, "a big word for you Maxwell. Know what it means?" A pointed look.  
  
"Course I do Wu-man! It means no depressing stuff!" Duo challenged back, silently thanking Wufei for lightening the mood, even if it was insulting his intelligence.  
  
"Hey guys," Quatre began, cutting into the heating dialogue. "I got an invitation to a party of one of Winner Corporations chief financial backers asking that we attend their party tonight, all of us."  
  
"A party!?" Duo cried out, "sweet!"  
  
Heero and WuFei paled. 'Not more great, big, old people!'  
  
"A party?" Trowa asked, grimacing, "Where?"  
  
"It's going to be held by the Miyamoto family, in honor of their daughters sixteenth birthday and coming of age ceremony." Quatre replied, "It should be fun. They've hired a band to play for them as a surprise for their daughter, Kiyoshi."  
  
"Kiyoshi, ka?" Heero murmured, "delicate name."  
  
Duo blinked, "How can a name be delicate?"  
  
"It can."  
  
"But-"  
  
Suddenly the obnoxious and always badly timed ringing of the phone, back from its trip to the pearly gates, rang. Loudly. In Duo's ear.  
  
Duo glared at the phone, promising death and pain. If it could have run away, it would have been long gone.  
  
Quatre sighed, going to pick up the call. Pressing the receive button, the anxious face of a beautiful Asian woman appeared on the other side.  
  
"Quatre-san!" The woman cried. "Yokatta!"  
  
Quatre blinked at her, not having a clue what she just said. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry." The woman blushed, "It's just that crisis has struck!"  
  
"Why? What is it Mrs. Miyamoto! What's wrong!?" Quatre exclaimed, worried. "The band for my daughters party can't come! The singer was struck down with pneumonia!"  
  
"That's awful!" Quatre empathized, grateful it wasn't serious.  
  
"Do you know of any bands we can get for tonight?" Miyamoto-san asked, face hopeful.  
  
Quatre looked to the side, abashed. "I-"  
  
"I know of one." Heero cut in.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre gasped.  
  
"You do?" Miyamoto-san asked, turning her attention to the small Japanese boy.  
  
"Yes." Heero said promptly. "I will get them."  
  
"Thank you so much! You are a wonderful, wonderful boy!" Miyamoto-san sighed, "how nice to see such responsibility in one so young..."  
  
The others strangled chuckles. All of them were eighteen and nineteen, not 'boys' by far.  
  
"I am no boy." Heero said sharply. "I dishonor me with such an innuendo."  
  
Mrs. Miyamoto gasped softly, seeing the strength and beauty of this man. Yes, man. "I apologize."  
  
"I accept."  
  
"Will you marry my daughter?"  
  
"I-what!?" Heero gaped.  
  
"You're beautiful and strong, perfect for her."  
  
'Why you...' Duo growled internally.  
  
"No." Heero said blankly. "I have no interest in marriage to her."  
  
"Oh well." Miyamoto-san said, "It was worth a try."  
  
"What time?" Heero asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What time do you want the band there?"  
  
"Around eight."  
  
"Ryoukai." Heero answered, and cut the connection. He immediately began to dial a new number, face set.  
  
"Uh, Heero?" Duo asked, "where do you plan to get a band?"  
  
"From a place I hope has not moved too far past me."  
  
Duo face faulted. He wanted an answer, not a new mystery!  
  
The connection went through and a sleepy and pissed looking man with flaming orange hair answered the phone. Heero picked up the receiver, cutting off the vid transmission and the other side of the conversation.  
  
"Tasuki. I need your help." Heero started, in Japanese. The others stared at the one sided conversation.  
  
"Aa."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Naruhodo."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Aahh...yokatta no da."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Aa! Arigatou Tasuki-kun! Hiro-kun!"  
  
Silence. Wait, was that a smile?  
  
"Aa. Hachi da na."  
  
Silence. That was definitely a smile...  
  
"Aa, ja na!"  
  
A click.  
  
"They'll be there at eight."  
  
The others stared. Heero shrugged and turned to dial another number.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kenkaku desu."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Aa. Tasukete kure na?"  
  
Silence. This was getting annoying.  
  
"Aa. Are wa ii desu."  
  
Silence. I'm going to kill him.  
  
"Arigatou. Ja mata."  
  
A click.  
  
"It's all ready." Heero said calmly, as though nothing had ever occurred.  
  
Duo twitched. 'I'll omae your korosu!' 

Duo hated suits.  
  
They were tight. They were formal. And they were itchy!!!  
  
Duo fidgeted besides the other pilots, clearly discomfited by the ease and joy Quatre wore his tan suit with. WuFei had nearly the same suit as he himself did, except green, not black.  
  
As for Trowa, he wore the blue suit like he wore everything else.  
  
With his ankles showing due to his impressive height.  
  
Duo looked at Heero with angered jealousy.  
  
And then there was Heero...  
  
Heero, due to his small stature, was unable to find a suit on such short notice that failed to swallow him. As such, he wore loose black silk pants and a deep sapphire blue Chinese style silk shirt with black embroidery and the designs of dragons snaking across his chest. He looked like a god descended.  
  
Duo pouted. He could look but not touch and on top of that he had to wear this bloody, stupid suit!  
  
"Duo!" Quatre whispered sharply, "stop that!"  
  
"What?" Duo asked innocently.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Stand still."  
  
They stood in the foyer of the Miyamoto mansion. A large, white stone mansion that their whole house could fit in and invite its friends to take up the miles of halls and rooms that made up the massive palace.  
  
The door opened, revealing a butler in full formal attire.  
  
"Masters Winner, Maxwell, Chang, Barton and Yuy I presume." The butler asked stiffly, looking down at the young men.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Quatre said, drawing up to his full height and towering over the butler. "Please, show us to Mrs. Miyamoto."  
  
"Right away sirs." The butler said, looking as if leading them was as pleasant as swallowing snakes doing the swords dance.  
  
Quatre winked at the other pilots and led them into the large house following the butler.  
  
They passed through hallways lined with oriental carpets and works of art from the world over. Quatre loved coming to this place since he was small, with his father, because there was never an absence of new and interesting things to see. Pulled out of their awe by the arrival at the door, the boys stood in line as the butler pushed open the heavy white doors.  
  
The waves of sound washed over them as they entered the room. Eyes blinded by the bright lights. Mind dazzled by the monumentous stage set up in the room, being gazed at in awe by a beautiful young girl in a white kimono, hair bound up in the fashion of a woman.  
  
"Miss Miyamoto!" Quatre cried out as the other boys watched his progress across the floor as the older version of Miss Miyamoto came hand in hand with the male version across the floor toward Heero. They hit at the same time.  
  
"Miss Miyamoto! You look fabulous!" Quatre cried. Trowa narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Heero-kun! Thank you so much for setting up this band for us!" Mrs. Miyamoto gushed, clasping Heero's hands in hers.  
  
"Yes, a well organized man came and set up these lights and the stage and timed it all for the band." Mr. Miyamoto commented. "We thank you."  
  
"It was nothing." Heero muttered.  
  
"Nothing!?" Duo exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the stoic boy, "You have some major connections!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Guys! You have to meet Miss Kiyoshi!" Quatre said, walking quickly over with a laughing Japanese girl that fulfilled the 'beauty' category and raised it to the nth power squared!  
  
Kiyoshi stopped before the men and gracefully bowed her elegant head, slender body and porcelain fine features offset by white kimono and silky black hair that was elegantly tied up. "It is my pleasure to meet you sirs. My name is Miyamoto Kiyoshi, I thank you for coming here tonight."  
  
Duo stared. She was not as beautiful as Heero. "Duo Maxwell." He said shortly.  
  
"You honour me." Kiyoshi bowed to Duo, which he grudgingly returned, however slightly.  
  
Trowa looked on, eyes narrowed. Then sighed and half smiled at the girl. "Trowa. Trowa Barton."  
  
"My honour sir. You are with my dear friend, you are dear to me as well." Kiyoshi said, hiding a smile at the jealousy she had detected.  
  
Heero stared back at her and bowed to her, a full bow, head just above hers. "Ore no namae wa Yuy Heero. Hagimemashite."  
  
Kiyoshi bowed lower. "Dou yoroushiku kudasai, Yuy-san."  
  
Duo glanced at Trowa. "Did that just fly over your head?" He whispered. Trowa nodded, looking comically befuddled.  
  
WuFei looked on in awe, a goddess with the beauty of Meiran! Here! Before his very eyes! "My name is Chang WuFei," Wufei bowed to her, "you honor me."  
  
Kiyoshi hid a blush. "You honor me with you recognition."  
  
Her parents smiled knowingly.  
  
Suddenly, the lights on the stage flashed. The pilots looked around, noticing the multitude of people that had amassed while they were talking.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! In honor of the coming of age of Miyamoto Kiyoshi, we have selected a band to sing for us! They will be coming on in just five minutes! Please give them your attention as they have flown here from Japan just this morning for tonight!"  
  
The crowd clapped its approval.  
  
"That the one you got for them?" Duo asked to Heero. Then he noticed one flaw in his questioning. Heero was gone.  
  
Noticing Duo's anxious looks, Quatre placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. Heero just went to talk to Mrs. Miyamoto. He'll be back."  
  
Duo sighed, conquest plans dashed by his targets talent at slipping away. "Alright." He said and stalked off to find the buffet.  
  
Suddenly, the lights on the stage flashed once before turning to darkness. The lights in the hall blackened out with them. Suddenly left in darkness, the revelers spun to look at the stage.  
  
The stage was cloaked in darkness, the dim outlines of two people barely visible through the dark setting.  
  
Entrancement fell over the crowd and the first descending notes of the melody whispered through the room.  
  
Kiyoshi gasped, 'It couldn't be...'  
  
The music swelled to a crescendo and red light filtered into the dark stage, illuminating a red haired man caressing the keys of a keyboard, his amber eyes intense in the bloody light. On the opposite side of the stage, a man stood, holding a black guitar with red steel strings. His long brown hair blew about his body in an unseen wind, ice blue eyes froze all who caught his gaze.  
  
Out of the intense atmosphere, a pure voice rang through the room from a singer hidden in the dark recesses of the stage. Pain laced the smooth tone that could not be defined as tenor nor alto, but a godly sound from far above.  
  
Nureta hitomi no oku aoi tsuki wa shizuka ni kobore ochite yuku (Deep inside eyes overflowing with tears, the blue moon falls to pieces..  
  
The singers voice broke in remembered sorrow as the electric guitar took over, its screaming presence providing haven for the hidden angel.  
  
Azayaka na sekai wa oto mo naku shizuka ni yami ni kiete yuku (Without a sound, the brilliant world vanishes in darkness)  
  
The singer walked forward, leather clad legs just visible in the light surrounding the other members. Stopping, his voice continued, rising with a hopeful tone to the sorrowful rote.  
  
byou yomi no naka kake meguru yami no naka o soshite arata naru toki o mukae ima ... (Running around in the dark during the countdown A new time will arrive, now)  
  
The drum beats swelled out from the keyboards electronica as the instrumentalists swayed into the music. The singer cut off as a contrast of gentle notes flowed from the stage.  
  
Suddenly the music rushed back at full blast as the lights flashed up to reveal the singer. Brown hair tipped in black flowed around porcelain fine features as a open black silk shirt flowed around his slender form. Twin swords held at his sides caught the light and cast an eerie glow on the leather pants worn by the gifted singer, pants that looked like they had been poured on by a divine hand.  
  
The singers head flashed up as deep Prussian blue eyes flashed in the light.  
  
'Heero!?' The Gundam boys thoughts united in their shock. But, they were returned to catatonic wonder as Heero opened his mouth to sweetly scream the next words.  
  
kizutsuita kuroi tsubasa tsuki no akari ni terasarete utsukushiku maiagare  
  
(Injured black wings glimmer beautifully As they soar in the light of the moon) shinkou no kuchidzuke ga ima kokoro no oku ni nagare komu soshite yume no naka e ... (Now, the crimson kiss has found its way into my heart, And will soon flow into my dream...)  
  
Heero's arms flew up above his head as he cast his eyes heavenward, singing his soul out to the stars as the guitar once more offered respite to the heaving singer.  
  
chinmoku no sora kiete yuku senritsu no MERODII ni ima inori o komete (The silent sky dissapears into the wavering melody Now, put everything into prayers)  
  
Heero's voice calmed once more as his arms fell to his side, eyes still cast up.  
  
The gentle notes once more broke the revere and were themselves broken by the harsh strains of music from the soul as the seemingly possessed singer flung his arms down, lunging forward toward the crowd, intense blue eyes flashing as his soul screamed into the microphone, embodied by gentle voice that contradicted his expression, holding the crowd enthralled. tozasareta yume no tsuzuki sagashi mo tomete itsumademo aruki tsuzukeru (I'll keep on walking forever, Looking for the rest of my closed dream... ) kizutsuita kuroi tsubasa tsuki no akari ni terasarete utsukushiku maiagare (Injured black wings glimmer beautifully As they soar in the light of the moon)  
  
Heero dropped his arms to his sides, eyes gazing out of fallen bangs, a soul seeking redemption singing words that softly killed.  
  
shinkou no kuchi zukega ima kokoro no oku ni nagare komu soshite yume no naka e ... (Now, the crimson kiss has found its way into my heart, And will soon flow into my dream... )  
  
As Heero's voice faded out the lights dimmed once more leaving the stage in darkness.  
  
"Heero...." Duo whispered.  
  
"I've never seen such a singer..." Quatre whispered, enthralled.  
  
Trowa nodded, too stunned for words.  
  
WuFei stood with Kiyoshi as they both stared in anticipation at the stage as the band began to introduce themselves.  
  
The red light once more filtered onto the stage. The red haired man created a storm of fire around himself as he leapt forward to right center stage. Whipping out a metal fan, the man screamed out a command and increased the fire's intensity.  
  
"Ore wa Tasuki!" He roared.  
  
Blue light filtered onto left center stage as the brown haired guitarist stepped forward. Beckoning forward a wall of ice, the intense man said softly.  
  
"Ore wa Hiro."  
  
But he was not the Gundam Pilots Heero, no, their Heero was the singer.  
  
Duo held his breath as he awaited the singers arrival.  
  
A flash of twin blades and the ice wall shattered as the fire blew to the breeze. Landing in a crouch between the two, the singer crossed his blades before his chest.  
  
Speaking out with a faint accent, "I am Kenkaku and we are The Forsaken!"  
  
Their name flashed in fiery letters above the band as they faded back into darkness, their job now complete.  
  
"I knew it." Kiyoshi murmured, "I knew from the first note."  
  
Duo spun to her, "Knew what?"  
  
"That this was the lost band, 'The Forsaken'. They were the number one band in Japan, easily selling millions of records. But, then they disappeared and no one knew where they went or where they had come from." Kiyoshi said solemnly before breaking into a smile. "But to have them at my party has got to be the greatest thing I've ever experienced!" Kiyoshi rushed off to jabber with her friends about the awesomeness of the experience.  
  
"How?" Duo muttered, "how could we not know?"  
  
"Heero...I mean, Kenkaku, is no easy nut to crack." Trowa said quietly. "But I wonder what stopped them and..." Quatre began.  
  
"How a Gundam trainee was a bands lead singer." Duo finished.

"Kenkaku-kun?" Tasuki said softly, "you gonna be okay?"  
  
Heero smiled gently at his fiery friend. "Aa."  
  
Hiro placed a comforting arm on Heero's shoulders. "You have to face them and tell them the truth."  
  
Heero/Kenkaku's head sprung up, shock in his eyes. "Tell them?" He squawked, "I couldn't!!"  
  
"You must." Hiro said firmly, "They must know the truth about J."  
  
TBC.....  
  
In  
  
Chapter 4: Japan Ho!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
